Unexpected
by Sarahloulabellx
Summary: An unexpected phone call from an unexpected person gives Sherlock one of the worst moments in his life. Parentlock, Johnlock oneshot.


_Hey guys this is my first Sherlock fic so I will apologize in advance for the terrible characterization. _

_I hope you enjoy this little oneshot._

* * *

"Daddy can you come home, I'm scared" Sherlock was half way through an experiment in his lab at saint Barts when his mobile had interrupted him, believing it to be John he hadn't expected to hear his 6year old daughters pleas.

"Amelia? What's going on? Where's Papa?" He asked quickly becoming scared by the unscheduled phone call from his daughter.

"There's a man he's shouting at papa, Papa made me and Holly hide under your bed. Please come home I'm scared" She cried making Sherlock's heart break, running from his lab Sherlock's feet pounded against the hospital stairs running as fast as he could.

"Daddy's coming Sweetheart, I need you to stay very still and quiet has Holly got her dummy?" He asked trying to distract his terrified daughter.

Whilst listening to Amelia describing what she had been drawing earlier Sherlock managed to send a text to Lestrade and Mycroft about what was happening, while still running as fast as he could home.

After what Sherlock calculated to be 8 minutes and 37 seconds he found himself outside of 221B "Amelia, sweetheart I'm home I will come and get you very soon, but you need to stay where you are and look after your little sister do you think you can do that for me?"

"Yes Daddy, love you" She agreed before hanging up.

Sherlock took a second to detach himself from the entire situation, emotions were not going to help him here. He slowly and quietly walked up the 11 steps to the flat avoiding the creaking 6th step.

As he approached the door he couldn't hear shouting but the fact that a gust of wind would have pushed the door open he didn't doubt his daughters story, slowly edging the door open he had to stop himself from gasping at the sight he was greeted with.

Furniture was strewn across the room, broken vases and ripped cushions mingling with broken toys and glass. These things all seemed highly unimportant though when Sherlock's eye's came to rest upon two prone figures one slumped against the far wall the other lay face up in a pool of blood eyes staring up into nothingness. Sherlock would later notice the kitchen knife sticking from his neck as being the cause of death but at that moment he couldn't care less running forward he dropped to his knee's in front of his husband.

"John?...Oh Jesus please John no" He whispered desperately shakingly placing two fingers on his neck, finding a slow but thready Pulse making him release a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

It was then that he actually looked at his husband, "John what the hell have they done to you" bruises were already beginning to show across his face, neck and arms. But it was as Sherlock looked down he finally realized the full extent of his husbands injuries.

There in Johns stomach just about the waist line was something that should never be, a knife wound. John had been stabbed and was bleeding out. Sherlock quickly removed his scarf, carefully pulling his husband down so his head lay in his lap he pushed the scarf onto the wound hoping to stop the bleeding. "Please John, please don't leave me" He begged kissing his forehead.

He could hear sirens coming the two different tones indicating Lestrade had called an ambulance "Listen John, helps on the way just hang on a little longer" He explained running his spare hand through the doctors short sandy hair.

Seconds later Lestrade appeared in the doorway gun drawn surveying the scene until his eyes landed on Sherlock cradling his husband "Get the paramedics in here now!" He shouted running over to Sherlock "Is he...is he?"

"He's alive" Sherlock muttered waiting until the paramedics had John "I need to see my daughters" He exclaimed running to his room.

"Amelia, it's Daddy you can come out now Sweetheart" He called climbing onto his stomach and lifting the sheets to reveal his two daughters.

"Daddy" His eldest shouted crawling out tears in her eyes as she clung to Sherlock.

"Shhh sweetheart, it's ok I'm here" He whispered rubbing small circles on her back like he used to when she was a baby.

It took a couple of minutes for the 6 year old to calm down "I want papa" She hiccuped into his shoulder.

"Sweetie, papa...well he's...Papa has been hurt by the bad man, so the doctors are going to look after him for us, like he does when we are poorly" Sherlock's heart broke further having to explain that John was injured to his 6 year old.

"Is the bad man still here?" She asked after a couple of minutes.

"No, he's gone and he wont be coming back" Sherlock quickly answered. The gurgling of his youngest daughter made him realize she was still under the bed, maneuvering his 6 year old he managed to slip his 9 month old out from under the bed and into his arms as well.

"Sherlock, they are ready to take John" Lestrade explained coming into the room.

"Ok, Amelia I need you to stay with Granma for me until Uncle Mycroft comes to pick you up. Do you think you can do that for me?" He asked the little girl making sure she was looking at him.

Waiting until she nodded before moving he stood holding Amelia's hand with Holly still blissfully unaware sleeping in his arms. Lestrade was stood with a couple of the officers arranged strategically to block the front room from the little girls eyes, for which Sherlock was grateful.

Sherlock had just left the girls with their surrogate grandmother (Mrs Hudson) when the paramedics carrying the stretcher walked past him, John looked worse than he had when he first left him, swallowing the lump that had now formed he followed close behind hoping to any God that would listen to ensure that this was not the last time John would be in the flat.

3 hours later found Sherlock pacing the hospital waiting room, a text had informed him that Mycroft and Lestrade had the girls. He hadn't seen John since the ambulance ride and he was increasingly getting more and more anxious. Ready to throw something at the nearest wall the door opening made him jump.

"Family of Mr Watson?" The middle aged Doctor asked coming forward.

"Its Dr" Sherlock snapped.

"Excuse me?" The doctor replied confused.

"Its Dr Watson" Sherlock clarifed.

"Ah, well I'm pleased to inform you Dr Watson will make a full recovery, he may require a night in hospital but we have repaired the internal damage to his liver done by the knife and most of his other injuries are bruises which will fade, he does have a broken wrist and possible concussion however."

Sherlock's heart began to return to normal rhythm and he let out a long shaky breath "Can I see him?" He asked quickly.

"Yes, If you would just like to follow me, he has been placed in a private room as requested in his notes" The doctor went on to explain leading Sherlock through a maze of corridors which Sherlock was saving in his mind palace.

"Thank you Doctor" Sherlock offered as they arrived outside his husbands room, he couldn't help but think John would be proud of his attitude towards the doctor.

Walking into the room Sherlock let out a small sigh seeing his husband sleeping soundly in the bed almost the same color as the sheets, attached to an IV but alive his mind kept reminding him.

"Sherlock" John mumbled making Sherlock run to his side.

"I'm here, your safe now" He whispered taking his hand and gently squeezing it.

John cracked his eye open, noticing the other was swollen shut "The girls?" He questioned looking immensely worried.

"Both safe with Mycroft and Lestrade, you protected them" He explained rubbing small circles with his thumb against the back of his hand.

John smiled lightly dropping back into a deep sleep, hand still clutching Sherlock's tightly, twitching ever so slightly as he slept.

Sherlock watched him sleep for hours documenting every tiny movement, saving them for moments of boredom. His old self probably would have complained at being bored but he could sit for hours just watching the rise and fall of his husbands chest mesmerized. It was like a drug and he was hooked.

John woke slowly at first dazed not immediately remembering what had happened but it soon came crashing back to him "Amelia, Holly!" He shouted bolting straight up in bed, frantically trying to get out.

Sherlock jumped he was so mesmerized in John's breathing he hadn't realized he was waking. Jumping to his feet he grabbed his husband by the shoulders "John, John look at me" He called not getting any reaction other than his husbands still frantic movements he used one hand to pull his face so he was looking into his eyes "I'm here, its ok, the girls are safe" He murmured rubbing circles on the mans cheek.

It took a while but John seemed to slowly realize what was going on "Sherlock" He muttered dropping his forehead onto the other mans shoulder, shaking in pain from his sudden and abrupt movements.

"Shhh, you're okay, the girls are okay" He kept whispering rubbing circles on his back, soon moving so as to lay John back onto the bed continuing to murmur comforting words.

"Sherlock, where are the girls?" John asked after a while.

"With Mycroft and Lestrade, they are both fine" He explained.

John smiled slightly "had to protect them Sherlock" he went on to explain "would do it again." Sherlock knew this was John's way of saying he didn't regret his injuries or the fact that he could have died.

"Sssssh, now love you wont ever need to do that again, do you hear me I will be there I will always protect you."

John nodded "Love you Sherlock"

"I love you too John, now rest I will be here when you wake up." He promised pressing a small kiss to John's cheek and settling back ready to watch over his beloved blogger.


End file.
